


An elf with a beard

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Au after BofA, Happy, beautiful half elf half dwarf people, elf/dwarf love, kiliel - Freeform, very, with dwelves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas thought they were dead. But when he meet what like the perfect crossover between the Guard Captain that disappeared and that dwarf that kept looking at her, he begins to thinks otherwise. So Kiliel it hurts. Fluff. Happy. Spoilers for what will most probably happen in the third movie. <br/>Elf/Dwarf happy family!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An elf with a beard

Everyone was whispering, as if it was the most impossible thing in the world.

They stared at him - but this was nothing new. He was used to it. He knew how unusual his appearance was, he knew that many people couldn’t even believe that such a being as him (and his siblings) were posible. But here they were, and they were very much real. Thorien knew all they said about him and his brother, but cared for none of it. As unusual as it may have been, he was proud of his heritage. Because Thorien wasn’t of any recognised species: he was too tall to be a dwarf, his feet were small for a hobbit, his ears too pointy for a man.

He was an elf with a beard.

And people couldn’t understand where such a being may come from. But Le

golas did. As soon as he saw him he knew where he had come, how was he possible.

And he was happy. No one knew what had become of Tauriel after the battle of Five Armies. Amongst all the blood and death, amongst the bodies, she took a horse and left, left the battle before it was over, with the body of an agonising dwarf in tow. And they never heard from her again. In years. In decades.They held funerals for both of them. Legolas had imagined that the elf had died trying to flee, or decided to live by herself due to grief. But now he understood what had happened, he had the moment he saw that peculiar.... dwelf?

The boy was tall for a dwarf but short for an elf - like a short man, perhaps. He had pale flawless skin and pointy ears. He also had chocolate eyes and long dark brown hair- and a dark short beard, just like the one a certain dwarf had sported. A dwarf -Legolas was almost certain- that was the father of the boy with the bow and brown stubble in front of him. He was skinny and wore soft clothes with intricate patterns. Legolas could see the throwing knives hidden under the clothes and smiled. They thought they were all extinct, all the Durins. It seemed that they were mistaken. The boy had keen eyes and thick eyebrows and was looking sharply at him.

The elf smiled.

“Forgive me if I stared, young man, but am I right to asume that you are the son of Tauriel?”

“How do you know my mother’s name?” Thorien asked, surprised. They lived a pretty secluded life, him and his family.

“My name is Legolas, of Mirkwood. I was a good friend of your mother’s, a long time ago.” Thorien’s expression softened.

He had heard tales of the valiant prince of Mirkwood when he was a child, of how him and mother protected the realm against its many foes. The fact that he had guessed who he was only looking was also a good sign. The blonde elf didn’t looked repulsed or confused - he only looked happy. And Thorien had always wanted to meet the friends his mother talked about, from her days in the Elven Guard. He asked the elf some questions, and when he was sure that he was who he claimed to be, he finally gave his name.

“I am Thorien and I was going home. Would you like to join me? I’m sure mother would be delighted to see you again. The secret is already out.”

Legolas’ smile became even brighter.

They started working towards a hill, ignoring the strange looks they were given. The elf didn’t understand what was all the fuss about - so yes, the boy looked like an elf and had facial hair. To be honest, he was quite striking, in his own way. Specially for being half-dwarf.

“I often wondered what had become of your mother after the battle. Why didn’t she tell us she was alive?”

“She wanted to live far from everything, far from the pain. Our father lost many people on that battle, as you probably know. And mother did something to bring him back....” Thorien stopped. This was a bit of a sensitive issue.

“What do you mean?”

“Magic. She claims he was still alive when she found him, but father thinks he died. And she brought him back. He hasn’t aged, not a day. He looks as young as I do.”

And then Legolas understood the implications of that.

“Which would make her a necromancer.”

“And our father a terrible revenant, which he’s not, because whatever mother did worked perfectly. Besides, if someone found out that a Durin was alive and that the heirs of the throne were half elves... There would very likely be a succesion war, and nobody wants more war.”

“Of course not.”

They kept walking to the hills, while they talked. The boy reminded Legolas very much of the dwarf he briefly met so long ago, the one who’d been looking at Tauriel. Kili, his name was.Valiant little warrior, always followed by his brother. Last of the line of Durin - well, not last anymore, Legolas thought as he looked at the boy in front of him, with the dark eyes and unkempt stubble. He was probably a few short years before coming of age. But nobody could know of his existence.

The boy was right - if the dwarves found out about this it would be a disaster. They would call Kili an aberration and be repulsed at his choice of partner and at his kids. And the elves would make Tauriel an outcast for practising black magic. It didn’t matter.

As they reached the hill, Legolas knew it had all been worth it.

They were on a clearing, the whole family. Thorien’s younger sister was practising with her bow on a target, while the eldest boy, the most ginger of them all, gave her advice. The girl would be about in her earliest youth (that phase when one is no longer a child, but not a woman either). They all had that peculiar grace, stout and strong, that came from being half elves and half dwarves. They had long and voluminous hair and the boy had a small ginger beard - little more than stubble really, but Fili was really proud of it. ( _They all knew the story behind his name, and they all pretended not to hear Father when he cried, pretended not to know about the nightmares he had. Even if only mother had met their uncle Fili, he was very present in their house. Always present)_.

And after gazing a moment more at the children, Legolas turned his head and saw the proud parents. It was as if time hadn’t passed through them. There she was, Tauriel, just like he remembered her. Her red hair flowing, dressed onnly in a simple green tunic, sitting in the grass, smiling. She was stroking the hair of her dwarf, was on her lap.

Kili was telling her a joke - he loved to see her smile. He looked as he did when they were fighting, young, vibrant, dark eyes shining. They were the picture of happiness.

Legolas had thought they were dead. They all did. And instead, they built a gorgeous family and left the horror of the past where it belonged - in the past. Legolas watched as they shared a kiss. It was truly a beautiful sight.

“You have no idea of how happy meeting you has made me, Thorien.”

The elf with a beard next to him smiled, too. He hadn’t had an easy life, none of them had. But in that moment, he wouldn’t have changed a single thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, so fluffy. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
